


Train of Thought

by thienaultha



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thienaultha/pseuds/thienaultha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shien, the son of a company owner whose new agenda sparked malice in the manufacturing world, hires a bodyguard service to help alleviate the threats he faces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train of Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meicdon13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/gifts).



> Written for the 2013 7th Night Smut fic exchange over at Dreamwidth.

By the time everything was settled, Shien’s morning tea had gone cold.  
  
The arrival at his door was expected due to the call he received not too long before. Rain poured in droves and spilled down the awnings, splattering on the ground and washing autumn leaves away. Jerry, his agent, stood in the doorway with an unfamiliar face.  
  
Shien and his family agreed a close protection officer was needed for him even though he lived separately. The publicity that even he gained from his parents’ launching of a move that had also happened to be a slap in the face to another man in the industry was getting out of hand. The deluge of journalists had been expected, but things took a darker turn when he opened his mail to threats and subtly hostile letters.  
  
His agent had come personally. He smoothed back his grey hair as he introduced the new man, a sign of exasperation, which wasn’t all uncommon with Agent Jerry’s line of work. Heeding deadlines was one of his top priorities, and this was one of many. Their shiny shoes clacked on the tile as Shien invited them further inside.  
  
“This is Zenon, your close protection officer, as I’m sure you’ve already guessed.”  
  
Zenon was a tall wiry man, who pulled off a tough look in his black jacket and dress pants. Shien reached out to shake hands with the man. His grip was firm and the shake succinct.  
  
“The others there,” Jerry gestured back towards the door, “are Goujun, Kenren, and Tenpou. This is your whole team.”  
  
Shien had barely noticed their arrival. They all dressed in dark colors and had those discreet curly wire earpieces that so identified a bodyguard. He nodded to them, and they reciprocated.  
  
“Of course, their work starts today. I hope now you can feel much more at rest.” They shook hands.  
  
“Yes, I’m sure it will be all right. Thank you, sir.”  
  
"Hopefully this will all be resolved soon.”  
  
Yes, Shien had agreed. He could see the genuine hope in Jerry’s eyes. The announcement had been a slight to Mr. Li of Li Industries. Most in the industry world would consider offending Li a serious situation. The man had a way of enacting vengeance and was respected through fear and insecurity, because when Li hit, it was brutal. And so, Shien could imagine Jerry having a worrying fit over the news. Shien himself let out a sickened sigh when he’d been told over his phone while he was having a late-night tea. Soon after, the agent was gone and Shien was left with his new houseguests. Thunder grumbled in the distance and the rain drove harder, and it was only just past seven thirty.  
  
Shien glanced over at the men as he picked up his cold tea for reheating. Two of them looked around his house (specifically the sheer curtains and knick knacks) and the other pair was consulting their tablet that Shien surmised held a good sum of their information and research. He had to give the agency his itinerary in advance, so the team could prepare and research properly.  
  
The fair-haired one—Goujun, yes—told him they were clear to depart when he was ready. He had a stern look and serious air, and Shien doubted he took anything not seriously. His companion next to him, Zenon, held a looser image in comparison, and Kenren and Tenpou both had this sense of quirkiness. A rather interesting bunch.  
  
Half past eight, they set out for Shien’s office at NorthTower. Shien walked out of his house feeling safer than he’d ever felt since the threats and publicity started. Zenon flanked his side, escorting him to the sleek armored car waiting at the end of the driveway. Tenpou sat in the driver’s seat, gazing out into the street to watch for any suspicious cars, Kenren outside of the car, opening the rear door for Shien to climb in. Goujun stood off to the side of the walkway to ensure protection. It was…a very attention-grabbing spectacle, an extravagant sight on a civilian street, but the safety felt behind the black car and black clad men far outweighed the concern of making a scene.  
  
The car ride was quiet, and Shien spent most of his time just gazing out the tinted glass windows. There was a copy of the daily newspaper and a bottle of lemon tea in the backseat holder. A thoughtful arrangement, though maybe that was protocol for them. Nevertheless, it was still appreciated. He sat in the middle of the backseat, surrounded by his team. He studied them in their stern silence: Tenpou pushing his glasses when they crept too far down his nose, Kenren’s nonchalant slouch and Goujun’s rigid posture. Several times Shien caught himself eyeing Zenon, who was twisting gum between his teeth. It may have been the angle, but he realized that maybe he found himself a little attracted to the man. He wasn’t spectacularly handsome, but the lines of his face were strong, something Shien could appreciate, and he was already entertaining the thought of exchanging substantial conversation with him despite having only exchanged a handful of words.  
  
It was unprofessional, he thought, and he made a point of not thinking about it again, leaning back into the leather seat and drawing his interest to the rhythm of the tires on the road.

 

 

\----

  
  
  
  
When they reached Shien’s work everyone stared, but they knew why Shien needed it, or at least could imagine why, so they didn’t say a word about it. The Stare was a typical reaction. Zenon couldn’t count how many people had stared during his time as a close protection officer. Everyone stared, at least for a second. It didn’t bother him. Hell, it amused him more often than not, especially after seeing it so many times. People’s eyes would get buggy or they’d try to act like they didn’t notice, but still crane their necks so they could still see.  
  
And just as the employees of NorthTower hadn’t seen a bodyguard this close except on television, Zenon had never been to a manufacturing company before, except via television. According to his research, NorthTower worked mostly with steel and the appliances and products made with it. It was neat, seeing all the metalsmiths and machinery at work. It was some nice stuff, and it brought back tinges of memory from his young carpentry days.  
  
In the buildings the security was lowered, and only Zenon would accompany Shien when he made trips to areas more open than his office, like the workshop. The day continued like that, typical for his job. And after work, they would go wherever Shien planned, and then home where Zenon would still be there overnight. As a bodyguard, he wasn’t supposed to have an outward opinion of his client, but inside, he had a few. Mr. Hiyama was a slender guy, like himself, and he held himself gracefully. It also didn’t take long to notice that Mr. Hiyama was aloof. His expressions often seemed calculated and while he was polite, he wasn’t very chatty. Some people might not notice little things like that, minute facial tics and the way someone held themselves, but Zenon was trained to notice those little things. He was a bodyguard, after all.  
  
Which made it all the more weird when Mr. Hiyama started talking to him.  
  
It was about five days in on the job, while they waited for the team to check a room in a conference building. It was one of the first times they really had to do that, since it was Shien’s first time out of his own company building since the team was assigned to him. The check came back okay and Zenon had ten-foured it before opening the door.  
  
“So the coast is clear then?”  
  
He said it out of humor, though Zenon didn’t detect it in his voice. There was a small, almost awkward silence. Zenon looked at him. “Yeah,” he replied.  
  
He watched to see if Mr. Hiyama was going to say anything else, but he never did.  
  
  
A couple days later, it was pouring rain again. They stood together under an umbrella waiting for Tenpou to bring the car around. Shien held the large grocery bags close, shielding them from the rain.  
  
“Do you like what you do?”  
  
All right, sudden question number two.  
  
“Yeah, I do.” He turned his coat collar up to help keep his neck warm from the autumn chill. “I like helpin’ people like this.”  
  
Mr. Hiyama looked at him, studied him, and when he turned away he seemed satisfied with Zenon’s answer.  
  
“Do you like what you do, sir?”  
  
Mr. Hiyama turned back. He looked at Zenon again with that squinty contemplating look. “Yes.” He thought another moment. “I admit the idea of my products going to provide people with the things they need is a humbling thought. If anything came back unsatisfactory or faulty, it would be unforgivable.”  
  
He looked out at the cityscape and gestured toward the New Capitol Building, a tall slender skyscraper with a thin, tapering spire. It was a ghost in the fog and rain, with hundreds of little yellow and red lights glowing along its frames. “Did you know? My company took part in the building of it.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“It would be pointless for me to ask if you didn’t know anything else about me, wouldn't it?”  
  
“Probably.” A second of silence, then: “But I wouldn’t mind.”  
  
The smile was faint, but Zenon saw it.  
  
“We were involved with things from steel pipes to file cabinets. Knowing that something of mine and my employees helped make that building what it is, it’s a very full feeling.”  
  
Zenon never gave much thought to a building beyond its pleasing architecture, and he looked at the building now, thinking. He’d never got much satisfaction from his own experience in carpentry. Sure, it was nice making things, but he left it for the world of close protection agencies.  
  
“I guess I can get that.”  
  
The sound of the rain filled up the emptiness, pattering the umbrella with solid staccato sound. Tenpou had been waiting for several minutes, and they finally clambered back into the car, driving through drenched streets to the welcoming pine smell of the house.

 

 

\----

  
  
  
  
Crowds filled the train platform, Zenon helping Shien make a path through them. The others were spread amongst the morning travelers, clearing spaces and soon, the train. The first goal for today was to escort the principal to the three day manufacturing expo the next city over. Mr. Li was also supposed to show up this afternoon, though on his own agenda. It was still, however, a cause for extra caution.  
  
As expected, the news reporters trickled out of the mobs. They were sporadic, either in small groups or alone, and Zenon would stand between them and their target and keep them from squeezing into Shien's private space. They orbited around them, jittery and pressing, but Shien wouldn't answer them.  
  
Finally their train pulled in and began unloading, a godsend among the chaos of the press. Shien hadn't been put under this much publicity since he was given his father's old company quite some time ago, Zenon knew, and the focus was certainly less stressful then.  
  
They were making their final stretch to the train when another popped out from wherever the hell the reporter-spitting vacuum was, and this pair had a video camera. A large decal reading “SLN" was slapped on the side, the camera itself held steady by a tall, broad videographer.  
  
Damn, Zenon thought, even SLN was after this case. The shorter man, none other than SLN’s favorite, Mr. Hazel Grouse, had done a good job of sticking his microphone in Shien's space from his limited reach.  
  
“Mr. Hiyama, how do you feel towards this move your father, or Emperor Lines, made, and what challenges do you expect to be faced because of this?"  
  
Zenon again made to move Shien away, but this time Shien faced the well-groomed man and leaned down to speak. Maybe even Shien was starting to lose patience. The reporter gave him his full attention, holding a firm, polite expression despite the jostling from the crowd.  
  
“At this time, I do not have any comments on the situation nor of what lies ahead. Thank you."  
  
Shien moved away then, Zenon barring the reporter from asking any more questions. Through his earpiece he received confirmation the train was clear. Shien was thanked for his time as the two of them reached the train doors, and he'd just been notified that the CEO of Li Industries had entered the platform. He looked behind him for just a moment, and he saw people in the crowd part in the wake of a team of CPOs.  
  
_There he is._  
  
Li looked just as menacing and ugly as Zenon knew he was. He did the research. It was amazing how popular the guy was, considering how dirty he played his business. Maybe that was just it, people sucked up to his ass because he had a track record of playing bad and he could dole out money like a king.  
  
The reporter that had just finished interviewing Shien had found his new target. The CEO had more to deal with than what had happened with Shien's family. They made it inside and Shien searched for a seat. Grouse strode toward him with purpose, signaling his cameraman, and Zenon and Shien watched from inside the car.  
  
"I suppose we'll have to watch the news later," Shien commented, watching the man attempt to fish information out of the CEO while avoiding setting off the overt presence of the bodyguard team.  
  
"I'm surprised SLN came knockin' for your case," Zenon said, adding his own commentary. Perhaps Shien was having an influence, after all.  
  
"My mother donates to their studios. She’s an ex-journalist, and she’s friends with the owner."  
  
"Huh, makes sense."  
  
Zenon turned his head a little, Shien guessing that he was being talked to again. He could imagine teams working to clear a hotel room, on their way to scout the social gathering. It sounded extensive, elaborate, as much work going into this profession as constructing a building. The platform slowly passed by their view and disappeared with the coming of a dark tunnel. Without natural light the car's fluorescent lighting gave it a slight sterile, clinical atmosphere, only with comfier chairs and more inviting design than a doctor’s office. A series of artificial bell tolls signaled an obligatory announcement. The voice always sounded cold and robotic, worse than the ones heard in grating weather statements.  
  
"The train is in motion, please have your tickets ready. We are always ready to serve you. If you experience any problems, the staff will do its best to assist you. Do not worry, we are always watching. Your safety and comfort is our priority. Please enjoy your ride on the Jade Line."  
  
Several more minutes passed and the tunnel finally opened to the plains that lay outside the city. It started as old industrial remnants, frames and concrete and rusty fencing, an expanse as grey as thunderclouds, or ash. It went on for miles, until finally creeping vegetation led to short grass prairies, flowers blooming in bursts, throwing sprinkles of color all the way to the horizon.  
  
It was pleasant enough to look at. Simple, yet quaint.  
  
This was why trains or planes were the only ways out of the city. It was a proposal by the environmental department, to preserve what was left of the country before the urban and industrial sprawl took over. It was why an industrial graveyard sat outside the city walls, remnants of decades past, waiting to be eaten up and grown over.  
  
Shien fidgeted with the inside of his suit flap and presented tickets to the ticketmaster as she approached, and afterwards, rearranging the cards he had for his speech he had prepared for the private gathering he’d been invited to attend. It would be an hour before they arrived. Their car was relatively empty, the few sounds being the rhythm of the train on the tracks and the shifting of few other passengers. A book would have been nice, but he had forgotten. Slipping his papers into his slim carry-on, he announced he was proceeding to the café car. Zenon rose to accompany him, muttering into his lapel.  
  
Tea poured from the dispenser into the Styrofoam cup. Shien had grown accustomed to the feel of Zenon’s close surveillance. Not having been used to it, it was like a buzzing in the back of his ear, if the feeling of being watched could be compared to such a thing. Now it grew into a sense of security, knowing he was there and that the whole team was riding that train. And, he had to admit, a sense of pleasantness, because he had enjoyed their last conversations and it was becoming easier, he thought, to exchange words with the man, and it seemed Zenon didn’t mind too much.  
  
He sat in one of the booths with a premade salad and his newly dispensed tea, popping open the food container and fishing a fork out of the utensils. He glanced toward Zenon, who remained standing but had raised an eyebrow at his cup. “What is it?”  
  
Zenon pulled his eyes away, and Shien wondered if Zenon didn’t think he would catch him.  
  
“Tea really is your favorite.”  
  
“I suppose.” He took a sip. “What’s your favorite beverage, then?”  
  
“Whiskey, probably.”  
  
Shien couldn’t help but smile, a small, small one. It occurred to him Zenon had a microphone attached to him. “I appreciate your straightforwardness.”  
  
Zenon lifted his shoulders in a sort of shrug.  
  
Shien liked that.

 

 

\----

  
  
  
  
The party was being hosted outside, in a reserved section of the central park. White plastic chairs in perfect rows stood before a podium, and off to the side were white-clothed tables adorned with hors d'oeuvres and drinks of all kinds. The area was temporarily fenced, big yellow celebratory bows tied on the posts, one after the other, a light breeze buffeting the ribbons hanging from each of them. Dozens of officials and business owners drifted amongst the tables and each other, in clean pressed suits and dresses, security discreetly handling the premises.  
  
A car had been waiting for Shien to escort him to the park, and now he stood among his fellow colleagues, his security team disguised and dispersed, leaving him to himself while providing the utmost protection. Several guests came by, greeting him and introducing themselves if they weren't already acquainted, and it became somewhat mundane after the first hour and a half. Eventually he was able to give the speech, after a bland, obligatory introduction. Everyone applauded and he spent another chunk of time with another chunk of people, later arrivals, shaking hands and making small talk. He looked around to see if he could spot any of his team. Kenren was on the far end of the chair setup, and he was pretty sure that was Goujun at the entrance. He finally found Zenon, who had decided to park himself at the food and beverage area.  
  
Slowly Shien made his way over, watching Zenon grow suspicious at his approach.  
  
"What's wrong?" Zenon asked as Shien came to stand next to him.  
  
"Nothing is wrong." He paused to take a sip from his plastic cup of too-sweet tea. He could feel the sugar sticking to his teeth. "It seems a bit dreary today to have an outside gathering like this."  
  
It was cloudy, and it dimmed everything, but thankfully there wasn't any strong wind, just the continuous light breeze, perfect for taking the edge off the humidity.  
  
"You know the point of my team and I here is for you to do whatever you want with minimal disturbance from us."  
  
"I am doing whatever I want."  
  
Zenon squinted at him, then gave what sounded like a bitten off laugh. He smirked and slid his sunglasses on despite the overcast weather. "Whatever."

 

 

\----

  
  
  
  
The car escort to the hotel was quiet, as always. He waited in the car while rooms were cleared in the hotel. Zenon briefed him on the shift changes and security decrease. Goujun and Zenon were to be his night watch, Kenren and their security driver, Tenpou, were to take care of everything else, such as the car and preparations for the next day.  
  
The hotel was very nice, Shien thought. It carried a warmth with its cream color design and yellow-tinted lighting. The floor was beige marble-printed tile, the chandeliers above them reflecting on its polished surface. In the elevator was the usual obtrusive warning poster. Sometimes it was the only thing someone could look at, like right then, because the elevator had nothing else. It was a graphic of a thief stealing a purse with a fat red no symbol across it, the text below reading: We're watching. Shien thought the Authority used the posters too much. He was sure no one really noticed them anymore. Goujun helped him with his luggage, setting them in the room, then setting out to find something to eat.  
  
  
Night fell and Zenon watched over Shien in the hotel’s courtyard. Foliage sprung everywhere, ferns and small trees green and healthy landscaped beautifully around gardens of hydrangea and violets. The cobblestone walkways spiraled through the gardens, a fountain fixed in the center, the water splashing down form the ornate floral sculpture, the sound rippling across the yard. Zenon stood at the entrance, leaning against the concrete wall. Guests would occasionally walk through to get where they were going. They didn’t stay long, just enough to admire the landscape and move on.  
  
“Strange, you can see more stars here,” Shien noted.  
  
He was right. Glancing up himself, Zenon could spot many more specks out there. Jade City had less industry and more recreation. The moon, waxing gibbous, washed the courtyard in dim blue light, and it illuminated Shien’s long ash colored hair, drawn up in a high top ponytail. He assumed Shien was including him in his observations, but made no move to say anything. Truthfully, he was contemplating what this was becoming. It had been several minutes and his eyes still insisted staring at Shien’s hair. Goujun had already given him a talk about professionalism after hearing everything through their communication systems, and yeah, he knew. It was kind of weird, especially at first, but the more Shien spoke to him the more he liked it.  
  
Shien wandered further into the garden and Zenon followed, ducking under an overgrown arch where roses bloomed. They stopped near the fountain, the blue underwater lights shining the pattern of the water against their faces and walls and the base of the sculpture. A tall yellow lantern lit the walkway, moths fluttering around its light and knocking against the glass.  
  
“What are you thinking?”  
  
Zenon scuffed his shoe against the cobbles. “About what?”  
  
“Anything.” He motioned around them with his left hand, his right resting in the crook of the other’s elbow. It was a quirk Zenon had noticed. He did it all the time.  
  
“What are you thinking about?” Zenon asked back. For the first time he plucked the microphone from his suit and stuffed it in his pocket.  
  
“That I never cared much for stars or flowers.”  
  
Zenon snorted.  
  
“Is it funny?”  
  
“I don’t know, man—sir. Maybe, sir.”  
  
Fuck.  
  
"'Man' is fine," Shien assured him. "I don’t mind."  
  
He started walking again.  
  
"Look."  
  
Shien stopped and faced him, Zenon letting out a long breath. “We need to talk serious.”  
  
Shien’s blank, anticipating expression didn’t change. "I concur. We should head back to the room, then."  
They didn’t talk the rest of the way. It was a quarter to ten when they entered the room. The area was secure; Goujun was on duty in the inner lobby, and the hotel itself had secured entry by means of door keys.  
  
"The news will be on soon," Shien said to him as he glanced at the time.  
  
Zenon wondered why that was important before he remembered Shien's offhand comment on the train. He leaned against the mahogany table in the corner of the rich room and unplugged his microphone from the receiver, but he left his earpiece in. "You're my principal."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"And we’re not exactly being professional, in my line of work.”  
  
Shien's face still remained the same. The ability to keep his face so unreadable was impressive. "I'm sorry--"  
  
"Well.” He took a breath. “At first it was really weird. But, the more it happened, the more I kinda liked it. And now—now…”  
  
Shien considered the information. “I like you.”  
  
He said it, declared it, whatever, and Zenon didn’t expect the room to get warm.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
He wasn't sure what was going to happen, but it all needed to be out in the air. It would just stink up the place, otherwise, and Zenon hated foul smells.  
  
Shien untied his hair, placing the band carefully to the side, and moved toward him from his place by the television. The way he was looking directly at him made Zenon warmer. Shien stopped dead in front of him, put a thin hand to Zenon's coat and leaned close. "Is this all right?"  
  
Zenon looked at him, and the way that his expression could remain so unmoved yet filled with intensity sent a thrill down to Zenon's groin. “Sure, go right on ahead.”  
  
“What about professionalism?”  
  
“I think I’ve stopped caring.”  
  
Their kiss was firm, and Zenon lifted his hands to feel Shien's hair pooling at his shoulders, and Shien’s arms snaked under Zenon’s outer coat. They moved until they found the bed and collapsed on it, Shien sitting up to take off his clothes.  
  
He took his time, slipping off his loose shirt, baring his shoulders, his chest, in a slow, deliberate manner, and then tossed it aside. Damn. Zenon felt the slow build up as he watched, then followed suit, unbuttoning his dress shirt and shrugging off the coat. Shien straddled him and leaned down for another kiss, his tongue sliding between Zenon's lips. Zenon groaned when Shien left his mouth to venture down his neck, mouthing and kissing his skin. "Shit, you're good."  
  
Shien’s hair was cool where it fell on his chest as he moved lower and lower. Zenon held it, pulled it when Shien made him feel just right, when a jolt of energy would wash over and down to his dick. He ground his hips up against Shien’s, who sucked in air at the contact and goddamn—his trousers were tight, the intense heat in his groin only building as Shien dragged his hands down Zenon’s chest and shifted to undo his zipper. Zenon watched as Shien freed his dick and gave it a slow stroke, and he watched as he bent down and slipped it into his hot mouth, pleasure rippling through his thighs. He groaned, and Shien’s hair swished and tickled his stomach.  
  
They spent a good deal of time like that, all intense heat and feeling until everything spilled over. Afterward, Zenon thought it best to resume duty. He was pulling up his pants when the television flipped on, and he turned to find Shien returned from the bathroom in a light robe, remote in hand. His hair was still undone around his shoulders, and Zenon thought it was still damn hot.  
  
"Good evening and welcome to the ten o' clock news here on SLN, I'm Yvette Shen."  
  
The news studio's flashy, sleek graphics and design flipped into action as coverage of the first story of the night ran. Shien came and sat down at the edge of the bed.  
  
"Earlier today, Mr. Li of Li Industries attended a conference discussing the future of the business and before he departed on the train, our very own Hazel Grouse was present at the scene.”  
  
The video went to full screen and opened at the train station they had left that morning, good ol' Mr. Li walking briskly toward the platform, his fancy shoes thumping on the concrete. Just out of the camera's range was the reporter, his microphone moving up towards Li’s face after asking him about the plans for their conference.  
  
The scene reminded Zenon how he’d come across some shady things dealing with his influence on his son, how he was somehow involved in the process, and the foreboding way it was written, so vaguely, sent off alarm bells. Sometimes he thought that their nation’s Authority “watched” the wrong people.  
  
Li had answered the reporter’s first questions, but as the questions got heavier, Li scowled and it spiraled into some sort of word and wit battle, the glower and death stare versus the polite, annoying laser of a pristine smile, shiny teeth and all.  
  
“Sir, how are you going to work with the environmentalism department after your manufacturing and business plans led to the pollution of the sewers an’ pipelines in the north end of Tenkai Park?”  
  
Ouch. The place was still being cleaned up and treated, more than half a year later, taking water samples every other day, and the man hadn’t made much of a move to deal with the politics of it, even now. Yeah, Zenon was sure whatever Li had in mind for the company then was certainly “innovative.” And by that point, Li had had enough. “No more questions—move, you’re in my way.”  
  
One of the bodyguards moved to help his client, shoving Hazel out of the man’s space before the video cut out and Yvette returned to the screen. Zenon glanced at Shien, who had an intense, scrutinizing expression on his face.  
  
“And now Hazel stands live in front of the conference building where Li Industries’s board members have yet to come out from their meeting. What’s happening, Hazel?”  
  
Zenon opened the mini fridge he’d been invited to and popped open a bottle of water as the screen split and streamed live footage on one side, Ms. Shen in the other. Grouse began to relay information, decked out in a bright yellow rain poncho that reminded Zenon of a stretched lampshade.  
  
“—We’ve received word that the board meeting has just come to a close, and information is slowly tricklin’ out.”  
  
After a few sips of water he remembered his microphone, standing up to slip it back on his lapel and connect it to the receiver.  
  
“—has informed me that Mr. Li will now be attendin’ the manufacturing expo takin’ place in Jade City the next few days—“  
  
Whoa, what the hell? He turned to Shien, who looked back with a face that Zenon could only read as uncomfortable, the way his mouth frowned and skin around his eyes wrinkled.  
  
Shit, the team needed to know. Zenon finished dressing. “Sorry for the sudden rush, but I gotta get back to work.”  
  
“I completely understand.”  
  
His earpiece crackled, Goujun calling for him. Maybe Goujun had heard the news down in the lobby. He tucked in his shirt and fixed his hair, then charged for the door.  
  
“Zenon.”  
  
He turned, one foot out into the hall. Somewhere a bunch of rowdy guests gabbed away.  
  
“I feel the need to thank you.”  
  
“Hn? What for?”  
  
“This.”  
  
“Well, it’s my job.”  
  
“That’s not what I meant.”  
  
Silence.  
  
Still sitting at the edge of the bed, Shien folded his hands. “But I thank you for that, too.”  
  
“Heh, it’s not a problem. And it’s not like I wasn’t doing my job, lookin’ after you the last hour and a half.”  
  
“Honestly.”  
  
Despite the reprimand, Zenon thought he saw Shien give him a small smile as he whisked himself out the door.  
  
Zenon joined Goujun in the near empty lobby. He was seated in a corner, going through their itinerary, his eyes squinting in concentration.  
  
“I’ve already informed Kenren and Tenpou. They’re making any changes they need,” Goujun told him upon his arrival.  
  
“Good.” Zenon ran his hands over his suit lapels. The huge flatscreen in the lounge across from them had the news running, and he could hear Yvette continuing coverage on the expo. “Any changes to our course of action?”  
  
“No, not really. We just need to execute extra caution.”  
  
“Right.”

 

 

\----

  
  
  
  
The sun was out the next day, shining bright on the cityscape so that all the colors of the ads and cars and street vendors blinded the eyes. Even the crowds seemed livelier, louder. Inside the convention center the air was frigid, welcoming against the heat outside until half an hour passed and it settled into flesh and bone. Booths of many different sizes were set up in rows and squares across the building, displays and prototypes and demonstrations with thousands of people all crammed in, like an amusement park for contractors and businessmen.  
  
The team monitored Shien and his surroundings from different vantage points. Tenpou, as the security driver again, hung out in the car in a space near the front of the convention entrance. Goujun and Kenren circled at certain distances, and Zenon accompanied Shien from behind. Li hadn’t arrived yet; Tenpou would be the one to announce that. They were constantly relaying information to each other through the throngs of people. It would be easy to lose a suspect, or even Shien himself, in them. This place was much bigger than the train platform.  
Shien stopped at a booth, looking at a new machine design. Zenon took the moment to scour their surroundings again, watching the groups of people shuffle past in all directions, looking between and behind them.  
  
“Mr. Hiyama.”  
  
Zenon tensed, being caught from an unsuspecting position, and moved to cover Shien with a discreet, protective stance as the stranger called out to him. Shien looked around Zenon’s body and found the suspect. He gently pushed Zenon away, giving him a concerning look before moving forward to meet the man.  
  
All right, Zenon admitted to jumping the gun. He scouted the area again. He spotted good ol’ Mr. Grouse and company at the far end, meaning that Li wasn’t far from arriving, since they seemed to have stuck the guy to Li’s case.  
  
“I wasn’t expecting to see you here, Homura.”  
  
Zenon turned back to Shien.  
  
“I thought you said you were waiting for ‘something bigger’?”  
  
Shit, how big did these things get?  
  
“It’s true that that was my original intention, but I decided to make some last minute changes. I found your company’s booth, it was really very nice.” Homura lowered his voice then. “How has it been since Emperor Lines jabbed at Li Industries? I can only imagine, the news only says so much.” He smiled at the last bit.  
  
Shien gestured toward Zenon. “You can see what we’ve had to resort to.”  
  
“I see.” He adjusted the arm of the coat thrown over his shoulders. “And I’m sure you heard Li is coming today?”  
  
“Yes. That’s what I assumed you came here for.”  
  
“He’s been scheduled to speak at a seminar.”  
  
“Do you really think he has something good to offer?”  
  
“Who can say? He was invited, that’s all I know.”  
  
Zenon imagined it had something to do with the meeting the night before. Details about it were still coming in. From what he and his crew found by morning was that his proposal in the conference redeemed his position and credibility, so it had to be something better than what he’d come up with in the past.  
  
“It might prove useful to attend,” Homura suggested, but Shien declined.  
  
“I’d rather not stir any trouble, Homura, but you’re free to tell me about it, if you go.”  
  
Tenpou’s voice crackled through Zenon’s earpiece. “L is in, front entrance.”  
  
Zenon turned halfway around, watching for him between the masses. Shien and Homura were finishing their conversation, Homura flashing a smile as he turned away, and no later than that he saw Li come around the bend. Dressed in a spotless white suit and flanked by several CPOs he strode down the hall. Goujun and Kenren buzzed in his ear and he muttered back. Shien began moving to another booth, unknowing, and the closer Li came down their side of the hall the closer Zenon moved to Shien. It was on purpose, he knew it, to try and intimidate, to say ‘Look, I’m here,’ but Zenon wouldn’t be fazed. Shien stopped again and Zenon took the opportunity, gripping Shien’s shoulder and guiding him inward as Zenon pressed in close behind him, shielding him from any direct confrontation. Shien, surprised at the touch, turned to see what had happened, and when he saw Li’s form leaving the hall, turned back to Zenon. “Was that really necessary? I don’t think anything would happen in this public a place.”  
  
“Just playing it safe.”  
  
They stood for a moment in silence before Shien tore his gaze away to continue walking.  
  
“So, what’s with the Homura guy?”  
  
“We used to work together. Not so much now, but we still have a friendship.”  
  
Zenon made a noise of acknowledgement, reverting back to his silent bodyguard persona for the duration of the afternoon.

 

 

\----

  
  
  
  
The day passed with little other bumps. Shien managed to enjoy himself and make a few deals with products and designs. They dealt with their fair share of news reporters and newspaper editors, and Shien would repeat himself over and over whenever they charged up to him with microphones or pen and paper. He refused to speak on the issue and it aggravated the nation’s media outlets, fueling rumors and gossip. The truth was that he didn’t have a strong opinion on the suddenly rocky relations between Li and his business and his father’s, his problems were just the side effects. He was the son, a vulnerable extension. It was despairing how greed could drive people to do anything, even murder. Despairing, and so disappointing. It was a thought both Shien and Zenon shared.  
  
They didn’t see Li again until a quarter after five. The crowds had thinned, and Shien was considering one last company overview for the day when the man sidled up to the booth. Zenon tensed and moved closer. Goujun and Kenren were nearby, their voices popping in his ear.  
  
“Good afternoon, Mr. Hiyama.”  
  
“The same to you, Mr. Li.”  
  
Zenon could see the tension in Shien’s back and shoulders.  
  
“I trust you’ve enjoyed yourself.”  
  
“Yes, and I hope your invitation was fulfilling.”  
  
Li laughed and stroked his beard. The tension in the room between the two and all the bodyguards was close to palpable. Li and Shien spent a moment staring each other down, then Li _hmphed_. “Give your father my regards.”  
  
And without another word, he left, still cracking a grin on his face.  
  
The tension sagged, a small sense of relief flooding the room, and Zenon felt like he could finally breathe. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw a familiar man following Li’s steps with a video camera hanging at his side. They made eye contact for only a second and he suddenly remembered it was Grouse’s camera guy. He watched him until he disappeared in the crowds, then turned back to Shien.  
  
Shien was silent. Zenon couldn’t see the expression on his face, but he saw his hand reach inside his pocket. “You probably shouldn’t,” Zenon cautioned. “That’s what he wants. To rile things up.”  
  
“I know.” Shien’s hand slid out and back to his side. He looked tired.  
  
Li was a shady ass. Zenon’s research told him that, and he wondered if Shien knew as much as he did. Zenon told him. “The guy’s shady as hell. You can’t be too careful.”  
  
“I know.” Shien turned to him then. “I’m ready to leave.”  
  
“Ten-four.”

 

 

\----

  
  
  
  
Zenon and his team made Shien’s getaway as swift and painless as possible. They made a quick stop at the hotel for Shien to collect his things and check out, and waited for and boarded the first train headed home. Yellow light poured in through the windows, the setting sun searing red and orange and gold across the sky. Only five or so seats in the high class car were empty because of evening rush traffic, but it was still roomy and relaxing and after a long day, that’s all that really mattered. Not even the annoying, tinny voice of the safety and watch announcement could scrape at his ears. Shien had turned to watch the countryside and Zenon couldn’t see his face, but he didn’t mind staring at his back, half silhouetted and looking like a weight hung between his shoulder blades.  
  
To Zenon’s relief the train ride was uneventful. His sleepless stint was starting to take its toll. Truthfully, he should have switched out with another CPO on the team, but, he wanted to oversee it all personally.  
  
The drive to Shien’s house felt like the last stretch of a long road trip. Goujun, Kenren, and Zenon got out first, following their protocol of checking and surveying the area before the client entered. Shien watched from the window as they spread out on the driveway, scouring all the corners and spaces until they disappeared out of view. He watched Zenon walk around the back of the house. A few moments passed, which was typical, until Tenpou pressed the gas and the car started coasting down the road.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
“I’m afraid there’s some suspicious activity going on.”  
  
Shien said nothing. He almost expected something to happen after the foreboding encounter with Li. He saw Tenpou flick a glance at the rearview mirror and he turned to look, too. He didn’t see anything, unless—  
  
“Is someone following us?”  
  
“Yes,” Tenpou said, and he stepped harder on the gas. “There was a car parked across the street when we arrived. I watched it pull out when we moved. They’re staying a safe distance away, though.”  
  
Suddenly he turned a sharp corner. Traveling only several hundred more yards down the road, he veered again onto a backstreet then slipped into a two lane turnabout. Shien wondered what was happening at the house. Tenpou drove a confusing pattern across the neighborhood and into the city until he turned in to a parking lot, rolling into a space between two cars but with a clear shot of the road. Several minutes went by, and so did lines of cars.  
  
“Do you know what happened?” Shien finally decided to ask.  
  
“They said there was an intrusion. Though I suspect it’s a bit more than that, since there’s someone following us.”  
  
He didn’t look away from the road once. Shien was quiet again.  
  
“It seems we’ve lost our perpetrator,” Tenpou said, and he eased back into traffic. He wasn’t going to say anything to Shien about what was happening back at the house. He wasn’t supposed to, really, since it would do nothing but worry the client. “I’m driving you to a designated safe spot, sir. Just sit tight.”

 

 

\----

  
  
  
  
When Zenon saw shards of window glass lying on the colored concrete porch, he reached for his gun and alerted the others. A glance inside the broken window revealed the trashed bedroom, papers scattered everywhere and drawers hanging open. Gravel crunched as he heard Tenpou drive away. He crept under the window and slid through the sliding door left partially open. The living room was trashed too; the tv was gone. “Looks like a burglary,” he said into the microphone before a gunshot boomed and Zenon hit the floor. He sucked a breath into his stunned lungs and turned. A figure loomed in the hallway and he aimed for it, Goujun and Kenren busting in behind him.  
  
The intruder had a running start and banked for the front door, Zenon missing and putting a hole in the wall, but another shot rang out and the man fell over. He was on his knees when another came charging from the side and into Kenren. They tumbled over Zenon, Kenren deflecting a knife as they hit the carpet, wrestling until Goujun pulled the man off and slung him back on the floor. He had the man pinned and was calling for the police before Zenon had risen to his feet. He went over and knelt beside the first attacker, taking a quick look at the gunshot to his back, then gently rolling him on his side and checking vital signs. Goujun called for an ambulance, Zenon holding the man steady as he was coming to.  
  
Kenren questioned the second man, but he refused to be responsive. Looking at the disarray around the house, he communicated with Tenpou, now miles away.  
  
“I doubt these guys are typical burglars, not if they had someone following our car.” He toed a fallen houseplant. “They probably set this all up to look like a simple sabotage and theft.”  
  
An ambulance wailed and so did police sirens as they pulled into the scene. The intruders were taken care of from there, and the house fully investigated. At the end of it all, Zenon, Goujun and Kenren rejoined with their other team member and their client. Since Shien could no longer return to the house, he checked in to another hotel downtown. Zenon had suspicions that Li had something to do with the break in, and his team agreed with him, but nothing could be proved until investigations into the criminals were reported back to them. The story had been released to the media and Shien had a call-flooded phone, answering messages far into the night. Zenon made his post outside Shien’s hotel room door. When there wasn’t anyone coming down the hall he spent his time staring at the Authority’s beloved don’t-do-this-we’re-watching signs, and sometimes the intricate patterns on the hotel’s wallpaper. Several people had already come by asking for Shien, but Zenon politely turned them away, explaining that Mr. Hiyama would see no one unless they were friends or family, that he was resting.  
  
He was circling the graphic of the cartoon thief for what may have been the thirty-second time when Goujun contacted the team with a report. “The investigations into the intruders came in. They were hired by businessmen. The names remain undisclosed, but it’s been alluded they seem to hold Li Industries in high regards.”  
  
“There’s not enough evidence to prove anything yet. I’m almost disappointed.” That was Tenpou, his comment floating through.  
  
“It’s enough for me,” Zenon decided. “I’ll let the principal know,” he added, ignoring Goujun’s word of caution on his previous declaration. Zenon knew Goujun knew as much as he did, but Goujun was slower to make opinions and react. He’d wait until they received all possible information, all the evidence, but the truth was that by that point Li would have escaped any blame. The records Zenon uncovered were hard to find for a reason. The higher ups knew how to downplay and hide info at Li’s discretion. Li had connections, and no one was going to do shit about it because nobody else in the upper divisions cared or they didn’t know.  
  
Yeah, the system could get pretty fucked.  
  
He knocked on the door and once Shien answered, ushered the both of them back inside the room. Shien returned to the desk where his computer lay open, easing himself into the chair. He looked tired. Well, more so than he did before. Zenon felt the same way. His eyes had begun to burn and he knew he’d have to shift positions with the other members soon. He took a seat at the corner of the bed and explained the new information to Shien. The room was generously furnished, and the comforter he rested on was smooth and cushioning.  
  
“And you suspect it was Li’s doing?”  
  
“Whether he initiated it himself or not, his name’s in the mess. He didn’t have to intimidate you at the expo.”  
  
Shien considered it. “I suspect he may be aware of the situation.”  
  
His phone went off again and he silenced it, apologizing.  
  
Zenon stifled his microphone. “Sounds like you’re getting hit pretty hard.”  
  
“Ah, yes, the relatives are outraged and worried, and even Homura has called. My agent is coming to deal with damages.”  
  
Zenon suddenly remembered. “You talked with Homura on the way home, what did he tell you?”  
  
“Just about Li’s panel. According to Homura it wasn’t very thrilling, but Homura finds most things not very thrilling. He’s hard to impress.”  
  
“Anything stand out?”  
  
“Not really.” Shien was eyeing him suspiciously. “He didn’t say if Li was making any sort of point to shade my father or myself.”  
  
Zenon’s spirits sank a little.  
  
“I could call him and ask more,” Shien offered, but Zenon waved it away.  
  
“You don’t need to do anything, this is our job. I just thought I’d ask.”  
  
They sat in silence for several minutes.  
  
“Well, I appreciate your concern,” Shien said as he rose.  
  
“Yeah, I need to get back. I’m gonna be off duty for a little while,” he told him, Shien walking with him to the door. “Kenren is on his way up.”  
  
“By all means, do rest,” Shien encouraged him. “You’ve done enough.” His hand had come to rest at the top of Zenon’s spine. The touch was surprising, but warm and definitely not unwelcome. It was funny, how things were turning out, Zenon thought.  
  
They had reached the door, Zenon’s hand pushing on the handle, Shien standing close behind him. He thought—he was sick of thinking by this point—of telling Shien or asking him what he knew about Li. He had become genuinely curious. “You know,” he started, his eyes glued to the door handle, “Li isn’t going to just let it go.”  
  
Shien’s touch slid to his shoulder, his fingers pressing feather light touches. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Shien’s slim mouth move. “You’re saying something I’ve already considered. Despite that, I’ve convinced everyone to not openly engage with him, no matter the method.”  
  
“He’ll keep doing shit until he gets what he wants.”  
  
“And what do you propose to stop him?”  
  
“I don’t have anything.” He wasn’t angry, or sad, or frustrated. He just spat out an unfortunately true fact. He had a knack for levelheadedness, something a good CPO had. Shien had a knack for it, too. “Doing research about him, I dug up these records of him developing these robotics, and they—it was vague, but it was there—that he had his own son involved in the ‘manufacturing.’ Trying to produce something impressive.”  
  
Shien’s hand slipped away. Zenon looked at him then, and Shien replied. “And one would imagine what sort of manufacturing debacle polluted Tenkai Park, though there’s no way to prove any connection.”  
  
They stood there just looking at each other. Things were clicking together quick. “Did your father know about it?”  
  
“No, he just developed a product much more efficient, didn’t pollute a part of the city, and rubbed that in.”  
  
Goujun was crackling at him in his ear. It was all possible. Sure, it wasn’t staring them in the face, but maybe it was enough. But what did he do with that? He didn’t want to call any more attention to Shien, and not to himself. He was supposed to be the invisible bodyguard, not participating in investigations.  
  
“We’ll eventually figure things out,” Shien said to him, and he ushered him out the door and bid him to get some rest. Nothing was going to go anywhere this soon, he said.  
  
The door closed and Zenon saw by now a very familiar figure passing by his post. “Mr. Hiyama isn’t seeing anyone, move along.”  
  
Grouse stared back at him, matter-of-fact, his eyebrows lifting up and his lips pulling into a scrunched frown. “The ice machine’s down here.” In his hand was an ice bucket, and he held it up as proof.  
  
Feeling silly with his chest puffed out to a man with a bucket, he drew back into a less imposing stance. He really needed to sleep. “Carry on.”  
  
The reporter flashed him another look as he continued down the hall. What was he even doing here anyway? He’d been following Li around, unless they switched him over to Shien temporarily, in light of the new story.  
He had been wishing Kenren would hurry up when an idea struck him, a jolting shock. A good idea that may just give Shien the breathing space he needed. Hazel passed by again with a full bucket, heading back to his room.  
  
“Hey. You still covering Li?”  
  
Hazel had stopped and was looking over his shoulder. “‘Course. Why?”  
  
Zenon shook his head and gestured him to continue on his way. Hazel’s neutral expression turned to scrutiny, but he followed the bodyguard’s command and disappeared down the narrow hall.  
  
Eventually Kenren made it up and Zenon was free to nap, but his plan came first, stopping by headquarters and hijacking Konzen’s printer. He synced the pages he wanted and supervised the process, munching on a sandwich from vending in the lounge. Snatching some office supplies, he finished and turned in until morning.

 

 

\----

  
  
  
  
Shien had finally been allowed to see the house, late the next day. Zenon accompanied him through the rooms as he estimated damage costs with inspectors. It would be harrying, but everything was replaceable. The inspectors left them alone, and Shien righted a plant and some wall accessories that hadn’t been broken. More information about the intruders had been released, but no one had dared yet point a direct finger at Li as a suspect. By this point he was just waiting for Li to do something else so that maybe he’d get caught despite any friends in higher places, but he wasn’t stupid. Being honest with himself, he couldn’t stand Li’s meddling forever, and he tried to imagine just how much he could withstand, if only to prepare.  
  
“Try not to let it get to you too much.”  
  
Surprised at the statement, Shien turned around. Zenon adjusted his sunglasses. “Is it that obvious?” Then, as he thought about it, “Are you really one to talk?”  
  
“Hopefully there’ll be some breathing room soon.”  
  
Zenon didn’t do much to hide the smile that crept over his lips and Shien crossed his arms, slow and graceful. “I’m assuming you’ve done something.”  
  
“Guess we’ll just have to watch the news later to see how it all turns out.”  
  
Shien must have looked a little impressed, because Zenon elaborated without being pressed. Explained he’d printed the articles and delivered them dressed in a prim manila envelope to one Mr. Hazel Grouse, through his cameraman, whom Zenon had located in the dining area that morning, unable to find Grouse himself in time for his shift. “Nothing like giving someone a little something extra to clear off of their name, y’know?”  
  
“Honestly, Zenon.” Shien turned to look out the cracked window, looking for the inspectors. “Causing more trouble won’t exactly solve the problem. I imagine things won’t settle down for some time, despite your efforts.”  
  
He was aware that this sort of involvement wasn’t in the rules of close protection agencies. They were supposed to do just as their job title suggested, nothing more, and Zenon decided to disregard the rules against personal involvement. It said a lot, though whether his actions would produce pleasant results had yet to be seen.  
  
It made Shien smile. “I’m looking forward to it.”  
  
“I guess I’m gonna end up your CPO for some time yet.”  
  
Shien looked at him, watching him stuff his hands into his pockets. He still wore a thin smirk, and Shien was still smiling.  
  
“I’m looking forward to that, too.”


End file.
